Powerhungry
by marsdemon
Summary: Set after kai joins the Demolition Boys. What happens when there is someone else out there to match Kai's own desire for power? KaiEmily [oneshot]


Emily walked down the empty halls of the research facility. It was so late and she was so tired, she had spent all day analyzing data and she was no closer to an answer then she was when she has started that day. Her team, they were destroyed, and by who? Kai.  
  
Something strange happened to that guy since he joined up with the Demolition Boys, he didn't just become powerful with his new bit beast, he became cold and inhumane, and he took her bit beast!  
  
Emily's eyes began to water when she remembered that, she was trying to help, but she ended up loosing her bit beast too, it was like he was unbeatable with that bit. Black Dranzer, it was so powerful, so infinitely dark and powerful. Emily didn't know what she thought of it, it wasn't like she hated it or anything. She was hurt, and she knew it, but she was not angry at Kai for what he has done.  
  
The young scientist herself knew very well that mercy was never an option in battle, she herself never showed it and never expected it from no one. It came as no surprise to her that Kai didn't show her any of that either. Kai was strong; he always has been and will be, he was not the type of guy who will even ever consider holding back for anyone.  
  
But it still hurt Emily so much!  
  
She sighed as she turned of the last light, threw down her lab coat and left the building locking it behind her. Russia was so damn cold at night, and her coat that she put on before exiting was not that warm.  
  
Emily walked as fast as she could down the deserted streets. She wondered why there were not that many people here at night, there were also not as many lights as there are in other countries she has traveled too. It was certainly much darker and there were certainly less people then there are in America, it struck her as weird, but she never thought much as to why.  
  
She walked down the street and turned the corner. Emily froze. Before her was a long street with not a single light shining to show the way. It never seemed so dark before, but then again, she never stayed out so late before.  
  
The red head sighed as she quickened her pace a little and walked as briefly as she could. Not even one minute after she entered the darkness she felt that someone was following her. She looked around but could not see anything in the dark. As she turned to continue walking she was confronted with a tall figure standing right in front of her.  
  
Emily's first instinct was to scream and run but all she did was freeze in place and look. The guy was tall and muscular, very muscular. He looked like trouble and Emily had a very bad feeling about it. She silently started backing away not taking her eyes of, of him. Her whole body was tense and she was ready to start running at any minute.  
  
Surprisingly the guy didn't do anything, he just stood there motionless. Emily stopped. Something was wrong, she could feel it, something was definitely wrong. This guy was not just standing there for nothing, he was definitely blocking her way on purpose, but then why was he not moving.  
  
The young scientist was not stupid, this guy has approached her so silently that she didn't even hear him and so fast that it appeared like he was there all along and she just hadn't noticed him. He definitely knew what he was doing, and he was definitely not stupid enough to just let her walk out like that, he wanted something, she could tell that much. So why was he not moving?  
  
That was the question bothering Emily at the moment, without her bit, she could not defend herself.  
  
As Emily stopped and froze in pace not daring to move one step further, her suspicion was confirmed. She didn't turn around, only bent her head a little to the side and saw that there was a person behind her, had she taken five more steps she would've walked right into him and not even known. She didn't scream or made any fast movement as she slowly and carefully glanced to each side of her. As she had expected, she was surrounded.  
  
Whoever these guys were, they were sure good at what they did, they came in silently, she had not heard one movement as they surrounded her. Unlike most people would have, Emily didn't panic, she stayed calm and didn't move, just trying to keep her eyes on each one of the men in case if one of them moved.  
  
All four of them seemed to be watching her closely. It was surprising that she could see them so well in this darkness, and only now did Emily notice that the clouds parted revealing a full moon. So that's why, the light of the moon was bright enough to let her see.  
  
She surveyed the distance between the men. She thought that it was quite wide between each one of them on the diagonals, but by the way they approached her, she could not judge just how fast each one of them was, she would not risk making a run for it unless she knew that she could make it.  
  
The girl tensed and drew herself in a little bending down a little towards the ground. It was just a measure of putting herself in a defensive position, she didn't think that she could defend herself from all of them, but she was trying. She still didn't know what they wanted of her.  
  
She could tell that they were not robbers; simple thieves don't act like this. And she didn't think they were trying to kill her, if they wanted to kill her it would be easier to shoot her from somewhere far away.  
  
She looked back and forth from one of them to another; they looked like they were studying her. She breathed in slowly and exhaled slowly careful not to make any suspicious movements.  
  
"Don't move and don't do anything stupid. Then we won't hurt you." one of them finally spoke with a slight Russian accent.  
  
Emily considered that. These guys were locals. That probably meant that they knew the area well, if she made a run for it and even broke through the circle they made around her, there was far too great of a chance that they would easily catch her. It was far too dangerous to try anything at this point. She took her other option and straightened hanging her hands limply by her sides.  
  
She nodded slowly as she stood still not daring to move. She was acting surprisingly composed although she was scared inside. She was not so much scared that they would kill her or do anything at all to her for that matter; they looked like they were sent by someone to 'pick her up'. What she was more worried was who sent them and why.  
  
The guy who was right in front of her made her a gesture to follow him. She was surprised that she was not restrained, but she was not going to do anything just yet. She was still not in a good position to do anything so she followed. She did not ask any questions, more then likely they would not answer her anyways.  
  
He led her down the streets that she did not know the others following her from behind which meant that they were probably watching her every move. Emily was not liking this, if these were not going to hurt her, there was no assurance that whoever sent them was not.  
  
Finally they arrived at a large house that looked somewhat like a mansion. It was closed of everywhere and the doors opened for them as they approached. They led her inside and into the house. Whoever it was that wanted her for whatever reason must not be just a nobody if the person can afford all this, thought Emily as she quietly followed the guy.  
  
She tried not to look around so much just so she would not look suspicious, but it was hard, the place was just so, so, she wasn't sure how to describe it, it was overwhelming. The man led her down the richly decorated halls and finally they reached a big room with predominantly red decoration. There the four men that have brought her here have decided to leave quickly and it made Emily more nervous as to why they were in such a hurry.  
  
Finally she could freely look around the room; it was decorated in all shades of red and blacks. It was also very expensive and there was a strong sense of style present too. Emily wondered why they brought her and just left her here, she presumed that it was to wait for someone, but shouldn't they be watching her? Slowly she walked near the door and tried to open it. She smiled and laughed quietly, of course, nice try stupid, it was locked.  
  
She then walked over to the window and looked out, what she saw was an edge of a nice deep cliff, definitely not climbable. Well, that idea went out the window, something she knew she was not going to attempt doing.  
  
She jumped a little when the door clicked and opened and turned around to face the person who entered the room. Her eyes widened a little, she knew that face all too well. "Kai?" she asked unsure of what to make of this as he shut the door behind himself and she heard the lock snap into place indicating that they were both locked in.  
  
He didn't answer as he silently walked over to a desk and sat on top of it looking at her strangely.  
  
"Were you the one who wanted me here?" Emily asked again keeping her voice as cool as she could although her cool was leaving her and she had a sudden urge to scream at him about what in hell was his problem.  
  
Kai still hadn't answered her, he was just sitting there and watching her. All of a sudden Emily became afraid, she never knew Kai that well, but she did know enough to know that Kai was potentially dangerous.  
  
She took a step back eyeing him warily, she was already on the defensive, ready, just in case.  
  
"I was watching you." Kai finally spoke "You don't react like most people do, I didn't think that you would be scared, but I did think that you would be angrier, guess I was wrong."  
  
Emily looked at him weirdly, that freak, he did all of this just to see her reaction, how sick!  
  
"Partially wrong," she answered slowly "I am angry, and I am scared too, I am both. You were half right in your prediction."  
  
Kai smirked.  
  
"You amuse me Emily, I would have thought that even if you were scared you would have never admitted to it."  
  
Emily stared at him, she didn't like the way he was smirking, Kai only did that when he was up to something and whatever it was this time, if it had anything at all to do with her, Emily was sure that she was not going to like it.  
  
"Are you scared of me?" asked Kai getting up and walking towards Emily with that same strange grin on his face.  
  
Emily was scared, she started baking away until she tripped over the armrest of the sofa falling right into it and landing neatly into a lying position along it's length.  
  
Kai walked up to the couch and looked down at Emily, she didn't looked that scared, more like worried.  
  
"Would it surprise you if I said that I was scared of you Kai?" answered Emily finally with a question of her own.  
  
"No, but don't be."  
  
He bent down over her staring right down at her face. The girl tensed, he was so close, too close. She was not feeling particularly uncomfortable from his presence, but she was rather confused. Kai drew even closer.  
  
"Kai, what do you want?"  
  
"Many things, but some more then others."  
  
Emily tensed a little, she was not that very scared yet, but Kai was getting to her. What was the deal with this guy? She didn't like where all of this was going. If one of the things he was talking about was what she thought it was, she knew that she would not be able do defend herself against him, he was much stronger then her, that was a fact.  
  
For a moment though, Emily wondered if she would want to even try, but her mind didn't linger on that thought.  
  
She was not ashamed to admit it that might even consider giving that particular thing to Kai, if that was what he wanted, the guy was gorgeous and there was no secret about it. She couldn't help but be attracted to him, if only in that one purely physical way.  
  
"I have something for you." He leaned down even lower bringing his face to mere millimeters from Emily's.  
  
The girl didn't react much, she was already as tense as it was, there was not much more she could do.  
  
"Kai, if you brought me here to. . ."he silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.  
  
"You've got the right idea Emily, but that was not the reason I brought you here, that was only one of the things I wanted, but not the reason." He smirked even wider.  
  
Emily was more confused, he had not given her any other hints as to why he brought her here, that was the only thing that he had implied, well, not implied any more, he said that it was one of the things he wanted from her, no mystery there, she was right at least about that.  
  
"I said I have something for you, if I only wanted what you are saying, I would have said I wanted something FROM you." Kai rubbed his fingers against her smooth pale cheek.  
  
Emily did her best to ignore Kai's hand and asked instead  
  
"So, what might it be that you have for me Kai?"  
  
"I have an offer for you, stay here and work for Biovolt, the resources that will be laid at your feet are so much more then what you have ever had access to before, you have nothing to loose Emily, only gain."  
  
Emily looked at him and her eyes narrowed a little. She didn't work for the sake of gaining knowledge, she worked for sake of creating herself a bit beast, a bit beast that he stole from her.  
  
"I like power Kai, I couldn't care less about scientific research if there is nothing in it for me. If you can't give me more power then I already have, then I'm not wasting my time here, not willingly I am not." She added the last part perfectly aware that if Kai wanted, he could keep her here by force.  
  
"But that is the point Emily" he leaned over to speak right into her ear as he brushed his hand across her neck, down to her shoulder and dropped it down to her small waist. "I can give you more power then you have ever had before in your whole life."  
  
If one could ever imagine that his smirk could get any wider, it did as he reached into his pocket pulling out a small object out of it.  
  
Emily was trying hard not to shiver as his hand brushed down across her body, she realized that she must be more attracted to him then she thought she was.  
  
She sat up a little pulling her knees in just a bit making herself more comfortable. She was curious what Kai meant when he said that he could make her more powerful then she has ever been before.  
  
If he could, then maybe she would stay, it was not like she had never wanted him in the way he had said he wanted her before, not like she had never fantasized of being with this perfect being, she just never thought that it was possible.  
  
She wanted him before, even more so if there was power involved here too.  
  
What Kai pulled out of his pocket shocked her like no words could ever express. It was a bit chip. Dranzer! Only modified, more powerful then it originally was.  
  
Emily could not believe her eyes, the original Dranzer was more powerful then her bit, but this, this new creation of biovolt, she could not believe that Kai was offering it to her! Her, out of all people, why her?!  
  
She knew why, because she understood power like he did, because she wanted it as much as he did. It was not Kai who has chosen her, it was Dranzer himself, he was drawn by her desire for power after Kai's own desire for that same power became just too much for Dranzer and Kai moved on to claim the ultimate power, Black Dranzer.  
  
"See this, it wants to be yours, just say a word." Kai once again ran a finger across Emily's face tracing her jaw line.  
  
Emily couldn't help it this time, she was exited and her excitement showed big time.  
  
She didn't even notice as she leaned into his touch and shivered a little as his other hand traced her spine.  
  
Kai though, did notice, and the smirk that he had managed to get under control for a while, returned. It looked so predatory and feral, almost evil. His eyes were glinting with hunger and desire, a predatory glint in them, full of uncontrollable lust.  
  
"What do you want more, me or my bit?" he asked Emily nibbling on her ear lightly.  
  
Emily's arm traveled involuntarily to hook around his neck as she pulled herself up to him.  
  
"I don't want either Kai . . ." she panted a little and smirked herself, her own eyes full of lust and hunger.  
  
She traced the tight muscles of his abdomen with her own hand. She then grasped his hand that was holding the precious bit. Biting lightly on his fingers she snatched the bit chip out of his fingers with her teeth.  
  
Taking the chip from her mouth she ran it along her wet lips and planted a small kiss on it's smooth shiny surface.  
  
She drew herself even closer to Kai wrapping her arms around his neck and bring her body tight against his, she whispered into his ear  
  
"I want both . . ."  
  
She didn't have time to say much more as Kai roughly pushed her down on the couch pinning her down flat on her back. His hands were roaming her body hungrily as their lips locked fiercely together and their tongues locked in a heated battle for dominance.  
  
Kai chuckled in his mind as he felt her hands make their way under his shirt and as he ran his own hands up her legs, all that he has ever wanted, a perfect partner, and a perfect lover.  
  
'Drranzer is all mine, and I'm all yours' thought Emily in her mind as she fully gave herself to Kai never letting go of the bit in her tightly shut fist. 


End file.
